golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
FIRST GENERATION
[http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales Personajes principales] Main Characters First Generation. Second Generation Tercera Generación Némesis Generation Versión española Beruche Malinde '''belongs to '''Naoko Takeuchi Approximate Height. 1.64 ....... Birth Date (attributed in his new life) 1976. January 30. Nemesis place. Hair tone between light blue and platinum and eyes blue Japanese nationality. And then American. She comes from Sailor Moon R. She was one of four evil sisters, the third in age. Also called Bertierite or Bertie. She is the daughter of Count Ópalo Ayakashi and Idina Kurozuki. She became normal human and made friends with the warriors, especially with Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. She likes chess, swimming and it's cool in appearance, but she has a nice heart. She worked in a cosmetics store of her property, licensed in teaching and history. She worked as a teacher and director of the institute. Got married with Roy Malden and she has two children, Leval, the older boy, and Kerria the little one. She became Justice with the name of the Ice Lady. See full biography, spoiler warning [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Bertie_BIO biografía completa] i i i i Cooan Malinde belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height. 1.65 ...... Date of birth (attributed in his new life) .1977 ... July 26. Nemesis place. Hair and eyes violets Japanese nationality and more North American afternoon. It comes from Sailor Moon R ... it was one of four Evil sisters, the youngest. Formerly called Kermesite. In her life in the US she is also known as Connie or Constance. She is the daughter of Count Ópalo Ayakashi and Idina Kurozuki. I also prohibit her life aided by the warrior Mars, Rei Hino. She's a pretty candid girl since she stopped being evil, She is sweet, romantic and very shy. She likes to dance and do gymnastics. She got sick traveling by plane and by boat. She worked in a cosmetics store of her Property, licensed in teaching, worked as a nursery teacher. She married Thomas Alan Rodney and has three children. Alan, Lance and the little girl Idina. She became Justice as her sisters to defend the planet. She wass the lady of fire. See full biography spoiler warning biografía completa i i Karaberasu Malinde belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height 1.69 ...... Date of birth (attributed in his new life) .1975… April 18. Nemesis place. Hair and eyes chestnut trees Japanese nationality and later North American. She comes from Sailor Moon R, the second of age of the four sisters., formerly called Calaverite, and during the time she spent separated from her sisters living in Los Ángeles she called herself Carla Smith. She is the daughter of Count Ópalo Ayakashi and Idina Kurozuki. Cunning, calculator, but good person at the end. She is the most sarcastic, and acidic. She loves fun and has great ease of word. She worked in a cosmetics store she owned, then she study and became secretary. She married Mathew O Brian, before she gave birth Mazoui, who was the son of a demon that forced her, then, already married, she gave born Katherine. She was also Justice with the name of the Lady of Thunder. See full biography spoiler warning [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Karaberasu_BIO biografía completa] i i i i Petz Malinde. belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height 1.73 .... Date of birth (attributed in his new life) .1974 ... 3 of may. Nemesis place. Green hair and eyes. Japanese nationality. Petz Art by Liriumproject It also comes from Sailor Moon R, it is the largest of Four sisters. Her full name is Petzite. She is the daughter of Count Ópalo Ayakashi and Idina Kurozuki. She is quite temperamental and very sentimental, she likes to cook and eat well. She worked in a cosmetics store she owned. She got married with Sapphire, prince of Nemesis and also from Sailor Moon R. She gave birth two sons, Coraíon and Garnet, (deceased) .Justice with the name of Lady of Lightning. See full biography '''spoiler warning [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Petz_BIO '''biografía completa] i i i i Roy Malden OC Approximate height 1.92 ....... Date of birth 1974 .............. July 28. Los Angeles (California) Place of adoption New York Brown hair, green eyes, North American nationality Hooligan, something crazy and very funny, Roy goes maturing as the saga passes. He is also Asthel, prince of a world far away, or he was in a previous life. He really likes girls, playing Basketball and music, he sings very well. He admires Queen a lot. Roy becomes Super Saiyan because he is a remote descendant of Vegeta and Son Goku (Dragon Ball). He died and he was resurrected in Heaven to fight the forces of evil. He is licensed in teaching, player and coach in the NBA. He married Beruche Malinde and has two sons Leval, (boy) and Kerria (girl) See full biography, spoiler warning Ver biografía completa, i i Thomas Alan Rodney OC Approximate height 1.82 ......... Date of Birth. 1976 ........... September 23. Kansas place. Brown hair, eyes blue North American Nationality He is calm and very romantic, he is a good character and student. He does karate and also sings very well. He likes classical music and is influenced in his music by George Michael, is an expert on occultism issues. He graduated in Teaching. He ran a karate gym. He has a brother, Daniel. Tom married Cooan Malinde and has three children, two boys, Alan, Lance and a girl, Idina. See full biography. Ver biografía completa, i i i Diamond Lassart. belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height 1.96 ......... Date birth. (Attributed to his new life) 1971 ... March 17Th, Place Nemesis. white, violet eyes French nationality. He comes from Sailor Moon R, he was the prince of Nemesis, son of King Coraíon and Queen Amethyst Nairía. He died to save Guerrero Luna and went to heaven being forgiven for his faults there, he come back to the life again to fight the enemy. He returned to normal life, he dedicated himself to being the Chief Information Officer of the Europe Space Agency, then he went on to work for the Masters Corporation. He likes Jasmine flowers reading and a good wine. He married Esmeralda Deveraux, also of SMR and has a daughter, Amethyst. See full biography. spolier warning Ver biografía completa, i i i Esmeralda Deveraux(después Lassart) '''belongs to ' '''Naoko Takeuchi' Approximate height 1.76 ..... Date of birth (attributed to his new life) .1974 ...... October 25. Nemesis. Green hair, brown eyes French nationality. Coming from Sailor Moon R, born as Emerald Duchess of Green-Émeraude, she was deceived by the Wise man, she fell to hell because of the hatred and sins she had inside, there she was redeemed and then she was saved by Diamond. She became a famous model and designer, graduated in Art History. She likes clothes and all kinds of art objects and especially home accessories. She is passionate and laughs very strong. She was one of the Justices, the Lady of the Wind. She married Diamond and has a daughter, Amethyst See full biopraphy. Spoiler warning. Ver [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Esmeralda_BIO biografía completa], i i i i 'Zafiro Lassart'' '' belongs to Naoko Takeuchi'' Approximate height 1.86 Date of birth (attributed to his new life) 1973 ... January 15th. Némesis. Blue hair and eyes. Japanese nationality He comes from Sailor Moon R, he was killed by the Wise man, whom he discovered his methods. He was taken to heaven and there taken back to the life to fight evil. Bachelor of Engineering. He returned to his normal life and worked as an Engineer in the European Space Agency and later in the Masters Corporation. He likes reading and cinema and playing drums. He married Petz and had two sons. Coraíon and Garnet (deceased). See '''full biography. Spoiler warning. Ver biografía completa i i i i Ail Ginga(Seijuurou). belongs to ' TOEI' Approximate height 1.85. Date of birth (attributed to his new life) 1977 ... March 7th From Makaiju tree. Blue hair with pink strands and blue eyes When adopting human appearance, dark brown hair and blue eyes Extraterrestrial nationality Coming from Sailor Moon R. He left the Earth in peace and with Ann, his wife settled on another planet. He was killed by Gralas minons there. He was resurrected, and fought against them, then left Earth again, after living sporadically on it. He has a calm character and seems cold. He likes to do botanical experiments. He married Ann and they had two children, Giaal, boy and Naya, Girl. See full biography. Spoiler warning. Ver [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Ail_BIO biografía completa], i i i i Ann Ginga(Natsumi). ' belongs to TOEI' Approximate height 1.66... Date of birth (attributed to his new life)1978. September 18th . From Makaiju. Pink hair with two blue strands and pink eyes, in her human version, light brown hair and brown eyes. Extraterrestrial nationality. Coming from Sailor Moon R, she left with Ail and settled in another world, from which she had to flee with her newborn son, when Ail was resurrected and returned they went to another planet. She is witty and has a temper. Sje likes theater and would have wanted to be an actress. She married Ail and had two children, Giaal, the boy and a girl, Naya. See full biography. Spoiler warning. Ver biografía completa, i i i i '''Nephrite.(Masato Sanjouin luego Saint Joint). ' belongs to '''Naoko Takeuchi' Approximate height ... 1.88..Date of birth (supposed) .. 1973 ...... February 12, Place Kingdom of the Earth. brown and blue eyes British nationality. He comes from the first part of sailor Moon, He was killed by the servants of his rival Zoisite while trying to protect a girl. He was taken back to the life from Heaven. He fought against the forces of evil. In his new life was dedicated to being an antiquarian, graduated in Archeology and Art History. Japan went to England, setting up stores in London and other capitals, He is a guy with a lot of style and few words. He married Amanda Thompson and had two sons, Paul and Samantha. See full biography. Spoiler warning. Ver biografía completa, i i i i i Amanda Thompson. OC Approximate height. 1.70 ...Birth ....... 1975 ................ June 4, London, blond hair, blue eyes British British nationality. i i i i British, London Times journalist, Foreing office special agent. She loves to travel and adventure. Married to Nephrite and mother of Paul and Samantha. She has a degree in journalism ... i i i i Ian James Masters. OC Approximate height 1.75..Date of birth ............ 1960 .. May 23, death ...... February 2037.15. Boston Brown hair and blue eyes North American nationality. Businessman and tycoon, licensed in economy, of apparent coldness but with a good heart. He liked hunting and golf. He married Jennifer Scott, had a daughter, Satory. He died of a heart attack being old man. Jennifer Scott OC Approximate height 1.64..Date of birth, .. 1975 .... April 6, death 1999, .. June 4 Birthplace New York, light brown hair, blue eyes, American nationality. Secretary and wife of Ian Masters. She was very intelligent in business and marketing, She was very sensitive and sweet, She spoke four languages, died in a car accident. She left a daughter, Satory. i i Setsuna Meiou. belongs to Naoko Takeuchi i i Approximate height, 1.77. Date birth. (supposed) .... 1973 ... October 29. Kingdom place Millennial of Silver, green hair, red eyes, nationality, extraterrestrial, later planet New Vegeta Sailor Pluto and Guardian of the time space Portal. She participated with the others in Sailor Moon, (where she comes from). She met Lornd and married him becoming queen of the Saiyajin. She defeated Seira in the challenge test. She had three children, Eron the (eldest son), Seren, (daughter) and Bralen (son). See full biography. Spoiler warning.Ver biografía completa, i i i i Lornd Deveget. OC ' Approximate height 1.95.Date of birth. (Supposed) ... 1970 ... 16 February, Place Planet Alliance Brown hair, brown eyes. Extraterrestrial New Vegeta Son of Dronaos, and Alisan. He died being king of New Vegeta and was resurrected to fight evil. He likes fighting but it is kindhearted, proud and noble, outgoing and quite rude. He married Setsuna Meiou and had three children. Seren, girl and Eron and Bralen, Boys. He became King of the Saiyans winning the challenge test. See 'full biography. Spoiler warning. Ver biografía completa i i i i i Daniel Rodney OC Approximate Height. 1.86 Date of Birth. 1978 ....... March 3, Kansas Place, Brown Hair, Eyes Blues. North American Nationality. Tom's brother, computer graduate, amateur to video games, he is a somewhat introverted but very nice character. He worked at Masters Corporation He married Mimet Wan Ju whom he rescued from the computer ... They had a daughter, Mimi. i i i i Mimette Hanyuu belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height. 1.65. Birth. 1978 ... November 16, Tokyo Place, Light Brown Hair, Colored Eyes Orange Japanese Nationality. Coming from Sailor moon S. She was Immature, frivolous. She changed after being rescued from the computer by Daniel. She is very blissful and crazy, she loves playing with video games. Bachelor of Computer Science. She married Daniel and had a daughter, Mimi. i i See full biography. Spoiler alert. Ver biografía completa i i Souichi Tomoe. belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height 1.87 Birth date 1965 ... January 15, Tokyo, white hair, violet eyes, Japanese nationality. Coming from Sailor Moon S, defeated by the sailors and freed from thepossession of Pharaoh ninety. He rebuilt his life and went on to work with the Masters Corporation, licensed in physics and biology. He was widower, He had a daughter Hotaru (Saturn Warrior). He remarried, this time, with Kaolinite and they had a daughter, Kaory. i i i i i Kaolinite Tomoe. belongs to Naoko Takeuchi Approximate height 1.75 Date of birth (presumed) . September 1975.19th Place Tau Nebula Red hair, eyes violets.Japanese nationality. Coming from Sailor Moon S, she was killed by Mrs. Nine, as she died in sin she was thrown into hell, where she was redeemed, Diamond rescued her and she went to work at the Masters Corporation, she was also a model with Esmeralda. Before she was cold and calculator, then became softer of character and more open. She married Suochi Tomoe and had a daughter, Keiko. i i See full biography. Spoiler alert. Ver biografía completa i i i Eudia'l ('Melissa Prentis ) luego Adams '''pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi''' Approximate height 1.66. Date of birth (presumed) 1977. January 13. Tokyo red hair, eyes reddish Japanese nationality. Coming from Sailor Moon S, after falling with her car on the cliff she survived, losing her memory. Then she became a teacher until one day she recovered it, wishing to take revenge on Mimet, was about to achieve it but she repented and began a new life. She worked at Masters Corporation. With her engineering knowledge she embarked on the SSP-2 and there she met and later married Dr. Clyde Adams. They adopted a girl of the Makaiyuu race, called Wina i i i i i i Robert Wallance. OC Approximate height 1.80. birth, 1970 .... January 14, Place Los Angeles, dark hair and eyes Blacks. North American Nationality. Scientist, licensed in physics. His works as investigator and labs technician .He likes literature. He was somewhat shy until he knows the person. He is sincere and with a kindhearted, although somewhat naive. He married ILaya, he had a daughter, Sandy. He worked at Masters Corporation. i i i i i i ILaya Martin,( apellido que adopta en la Tierra). OC ' Approximate height 1.72.Date of birth (Supposedly, it is ignored when she was born in hell, but she would be several centuries old) 1972,14 February. Averno place, third circle. Death 2002. September 12th. Reddish hair and red eyes, (as devilish). Brown and green eyes (with human appearance). Nationality Averno. Then North American. Devil of the third circle, sucubbus of the category of knowledge and science. She arrived on Earth with the aim of fighting against the Justices and control humans based on creating a chemical compound. She is strong like almost all demons, then she sweetened it and learned to love, had a Good heart. She met Robert Wallance and fell in love with him, she gave up her status as devil and had a daughter, Sandy, ILaya died killed in order to save them. i See 'full biography. Spoiler warning. Ver Biografía completa. i i i i Seira Saiyanto OC ' Approximate height. 183.Date of birth (equivalent to terraquea) March 1976, 23, Place Kingdom of Saiyas.Hair and black eyes.Nationality.Extraterrestrial.New Vegeta. From the new Planet Vegeta, a member of one of the most powerful families, at first Setsuna's great rival, then became her subject, counselor, bodyguard and friend. She is somewhat rude and loves to fight. She has a great sense of duty, is completely faithful to her sovereigns. She has an elder brother Daren. She married Calix and they had a daughter Aiona, and a son, Doran. i i i i See 'full biography. Spoiler warning. Ver biografía completa i Dariel Saiyanto. OC Approximate height 1.90. birth, (equivalent to the terraquea) .1974.27 August. Place kingdom of saiyajin. Black hair and eyes. Extraterrestrial nationality. New Vegeta He comes from Planet New Vegeta, first challenger officer and candidate for the title of king. Later viceroy or chancellor. He likes train and fight, also travel, is quite polite and with a great sense of Honor. He has a little sister, Seira. Calix Derail OC Approximate height. 184.Date of birth (equivalent to the terraquea) .1974 Place Kingdom of the Planet saiyas. June 15th. Dark brown hair and eyes. Extraterrestrial Nationality. New Vegeta Inhabitant of Nuevo Vegeta, of an important family, although not in the elite. Later he would be general of the army. He has a quite moderate and introverted character for a saiyajin. He doesn't especially like to fight, what which is very rare among those of his race. He married Seira and had a daughter, Aiona and a son, Doran i i i i Landar. ''' OC Approximate height 1.83 Birth date. you know, neither the place, it is practically immortal, it comes from the previous humanity) ... White hair, blue eyes. Nationality Unknown. Aston magician and friend of Asthel, in his previous life. then to this when he reincarnates in Roy. Connoisseur of many magical spells, perhaps dominates time and space, but it is not known with security.His hobbies are not known, sometimes he goes down to Earth to help his Friends. i i i i i i i '''Mathew O´Brian OC Approximate height 1.88.Date of birth. 1968. April 2th. Place Ireland. Brown hair, blue eyes. Irish and North American nationality. A native of Ireland, a graduate in medicine, a shy and calm man, likes medical research and playing rugby, he met Karaberasu Malinde and married her, adopting Mazoui, then, with his wife he had Katherine. He was affected by a degenerative disease that put him in a wheelchair.